yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Memories of the Duel King: Battle City Arc
の － － | romaji_name = Jūgo Shūnen Kinen Shōhin Dyueru Kingu no Kioku - Batoru Shiti-hen - | ja_trans_name = 15 Anniversary Commemoration Product: Memories of the Duel King - Battle City Edition - | ko_name = 결투왕의 기억 - 듀얼리스트 결투도시편 - 스페셜 세트 | ko_rr_name = | type = | prefix = 15AY | postfix = B | size = 42 | ja_database_id = 3315001 | ko_database_id = 74413001 | jp_release_date = July 5, 2014 | kr_release_date = August 24, 2018 | prev = Memories of the Duel King: Duelist Kingdom Arc | next = Memories of the Duel King: Ceremonial Battle Arc }} Memories of the Duel King: Battle City Arc is a the second set in the Memories of the Duel King series, celebrating the fifteenth anniversary of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Card Game. It contains one preconstructed Deck and four additional cards. The Deck mostly replicates the Deck used by Yugi Mutou and Dark Yugi in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga during the Battle City and Tournament Finals arcs. Features The 40-card Main Deck and 1-card Extra Deck is based on the Deck used by Yugi Mutou and Dark Yugi in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga during the Battle City and Tournament Finals arcs. The cards that were in Yugi's Deck during the Battle City or Tournament Finals arcs, but not this Deck (excluding the Egyptian God cards), are "Feral Imp", "Red-Eyes B. Dragon", "Brain Control", "Fiend's Sanctuary", "De-Spell", "Remove Trap", "Life Shaver" (which has not been released in the TCG/''OCG''), and "Mystical Refpanel". Yugi also used "Dark Paladin" during the Tournament Finals arc, but Fusion Monsters did not have physical cards at that point in the manga. Cards that are in this Deck, but not Yugi's Deck during the Battle City or Tournament Finals arcs: * "Swords of Revealing Light", used by him both earlier and later in the series * "Dark Magic Curtain", used by Yami Yugi later in the series in the anime and by Pandora in his Duel with Yugi during the Battle City arc * "Thousand Knives", used by Yami Yugi later in the series in the anime and by Pandora in his Duel with Yugi during the Battle City arc * "Ectoplasmer", used by Pandora in his Duel with Yugi during the Battle City arc * "Mirror Force", used by him both earlier and later in the series * "Tragedy", used by Pandora in his Duel with Yugi during the Battle City arc The additional cards are also connected to Yugi. * "Dark Renewal" used by Yami Yugi later in the series in the anime and by Pandora in his Duel with Yugi during the Battle City arc * "Obelisk the Tormentor" is used by him during the Tournament Finals arc * The "Token" can be used as a "Kuriboh Token", which can be Summoned by the included "Multiply" * "Duelist Kingdom" is a card Yugi received with his invitation to the Duelist Kingdom tournament Breakdown This set includes: * 1 Preconstructed Deck (41 cards) * 2 Promotional cards (1 Secret Rare "Dark Renewal", 1 Ultra Rare non-game "Obelisk the Tormentor") * 1 Token (15th Anniversary) * 1 Commemorative Anniversary Card ("Duelist Kingdom") * 55 Dark Magician Girl card sleeves Galleries 15AY-DeckJP-VerB.png | Japanese Unlimited Edition 15AY-DeckKR-VerB.png | Korean Unlimited Edition Lists External links * yugioh-card.com/japan 遊戯王OCG デュエルモンスターズ 15周年記念商品 「決闘王の記憶 - 決闘都市編 -」 (Japanese) Category:Preconstructed Decks